ChanBaek My Future
by luhansgirlorz
Summary: "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Kris adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Sedangkan kau, adalah masa depanku. Saat bersamamu, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?"


**Tittle:** My Future

**Length:** Oneshot (1.220 words)

**Author:** luhansgirlorz

**Cast(s):** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, the rest find it by urself.

**Genre:** Yaoi, Fluffy Romance/?

**Rating: **aman wkwk

**A/N:** Also posted at my blog, wkwk

—

Baekhyun tengah duduk di taman belakang kampusnya, sendirian. Berkutat dengan desain tata kota yang sedang digambarnya, ditemani dengan lagu yang mengalun melalui _headset_nya. Sesekali tampak kening pemuda itu berkerut, kemudian ia menghapus hasil gambarannya dengan brutal, pertanda bahwa ia tak menyukai hasil karyanya. Tugas ini memang sedikit membuat Baekhyun gila—tentu saja karena dosennya yang super cerewet itu perfeksionis sekali, tidak bisa mentoleransi kesalahan sekecil apapun, juga pelit dalam memberi nilai. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun harus rela menguras otaknya jika tak ingin mendengar kritikan pedas sang dosen hanya karena ia melewatkan sedikit detail seperti pada tugasnya yang lalu.

Baekhyun meletakkan kertas gambar beserta alat gambar yang digenggamnya di bangku, kemudian merenggangkan ototnya yang sedikit kaku akibat terlalu lama menggambar di tempat itu. Memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di studionya saja nanti, terlalu jenuh untuk memikirkan desain yang sempurna. Ia butuh _refreshing_.

Baekhyun memasukkan alat gambarnya pada _tube_ yang dibawanya—melihat desainnya yang berantakan membuatnya stress. ia baru saja akan beranjak menuju kantin saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok seseorang di seberang sana.

Kris. Dan kekasihnya, Luhan.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kantin, dan kembali duduk di bangku itu. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan dan duduk di sebuah bangku—posisi mereka cukup jauh darinya, Baekhyun perlu mensyukuri hal itu, karena ia tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan diri agar tidak ketahuan mengamati mereka diam-diam.

Kris adalah mantan kekasihnya.

Yang meninggalkannya lima bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun masih sangat mengingatnya. Kenangan yang dulu terasa menyakitkan itu—jujur saja, ia akui—masih membekas dalam ingatannya. Terlebih, Kris adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan, cinta pertama itu, tak mudah untuk dilupakan, kan?

_"__Baek, kurasa sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai disini.."_

_Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar, kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa?"_

_"__Kita sebaiknya berhenti sampai disini.." Kris mengulangi kalimatnya, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Maksudku, hubungan kita."_

_"__Kau ingin kita—putus?"_

_"_Yeah_, begitulah.."_

_Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kris katakan. Seingatnya, pagi ini mereka masih baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak sedang bertengkar—bahkan seingatnya mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. "Tapi... kenapa?"_

_Kris berdeham, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Terlihat sedang berusaha menyusun kalimat agar Baekhyun tidak terluka karenanya. "Kau tahu... kita terlalu bertolak belakang. Aku seringkali tak nyaman dengan hal itu, dan kulihat... kau juga,"_

_Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan kalimat Kris. Baekhyun tahu, mereka memang bertolak belakang—Kris tipikal orang yang serius dan tertutup, sementara Baekhyun cerewet dan keras kepala. Bagai air dan minyak. Atau bumi dan langit. Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi, bukankah perbedaan seharusnya membuat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain? Lantas mengapa Kris merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu?_

_"__Kau bercanda kan, Kris?"_

_Kris menghela nafasnya, kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tahu aku, Baek."_

_Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, ia tahu betul Kris selalu serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Selama ini kita selalu berusaha mengimbangi satu sama lain. Kau tidak lelah?"_

_"__Aku lelah, Baek. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh, tapi kurasa kita perlu memikirkan ulang hubungan kita. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita menjalani sesuatu yang kita sendiri tidak nyaman menjalaninya.."_

_"_Arasseo_.." Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, berusaha tersenyum sewajar mungkin. "Kalau menurutmu itu yang tebaik, tidak apa-apa.."_

Baekhyun masih setia mengamati Kris dan kekasih barunya, Luhan, dari kejauhan saat kenangan itu berputar dalam otaknya. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui, yang dikatakan Kris kala itu ada benarnya juga. Hubungan mereka terasa hambar. Baekhyun selalu berusaha menyenangkan Kris, meski itu artinya ia harus melakukan apa yang tak ia suka. Dan Kris bukanlah orang bodoh, tentu ia sadar bahwa Baekhyun seringkali merasa tidak nyaman saat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukainya—meski pemuda mungil itu berusaha menutupinya.

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar seketika saat pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap—ada seseorang di belakangnya yang sengaja menutup matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengenali tangan itu. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau!" suara berat itu terdengar sedikit kesal. "Kalau aku lepaskan, kau pasti akan melihat Kris lagi."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Demi planet Pluto yang letaknya jauh dari matahari, Baekhyun justru menyukai saat-saat lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol ini sedang kesal. Ia akan terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang merajuk—meski tingkahnya itu yang menurut Baekhyun _cute _itu berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung dan sedikit berisi. "Kau tahu persis siapa yang kulihat saat kau ada di sisiku, bayi besar."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari mata Baekhyun, lalu duduk di samping lelaki mungilnya. "Oh, baiklah, _little mommy_. Jadi apakah aku harus menempel padamu seperti bayi koala selama dua puluh empat jam penuh agar kau tak punya kesempatan untuk bernostalgia melihatnya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat hiperbolis kekasihnya. Chanyeol memang sedikit berlebihan, sama halnya seperti dirinya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang Kris katakan saat hubungan kami berakhir."

"Memangnya apa yang ia katakan?"

"Dia bilang, kami terlalu berbeda..." Baekhyun menatap lurus Kris yang sedang mengacak gemas rambut Luhan di seberang sana. "...dan kini setelah melihatnya bersama Luhan, aku mengerti. Sebenarnya bukanlah perbedaan yang menjadi masalah, karena pada dasarnya perbedaan itu justru membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi berwarna. Kesalahan yang sebenarnya ada padaku.." Baekhyun tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol. "Aku terlalu memaksakan diri saat bersamanya; aku bahkan rela melakukan apa saja yang tidak aku suka agar ia merasa senang."

"Bukankah itu yang dinamakan pengorbanan demi cinta?"

"Ya, itu memang benar jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandangku." Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Coba kau lihat dari sudut pandang Kris. Apa menurutmu dia senang melihat kekasihnya memaksakan diri melakukan apa yang tidak disukainya?

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menggeleng.

"Karena itulah Kris memutuskan hubungan kami." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Luhan selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Kris. Sama halnya seperti aku, Luhan juga bertolak belakang dengan Kris. Tapi Kris tampak nyaman bersamanya."

"Kau... menyesalinya?"

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak. Kenapa harus menyesal?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Kupikir kau mencintainya."

"Aku memang mencintainya..." Baekhyun melihat raut wajah Chanyeol meredup. "...tapi itu dulu. Saat ini, ia hanyalah bagian dari masa laluku, kau tahu itu."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya, kemudian menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol, memaksa pemuda bongsor itu menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, Yeol. Aku akan lebih menyesal kalau dia tak mengakhiri hubungan kami waktu itu."

Kening Chanyeol tampak berkerut. "_Wae_?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama memaksakan diri. Hubungan seperti itu akan menyakitiku cepat atau lambat. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali hal yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padamu.." Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk tersenyum. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Kris adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Sedangkan kau, adalah masa depanku. Saat bersamamu, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Selama beberapa saat, pemuda jangkung itu terdiam menatap Baekhyun—masih dengan tatapan kagetnya—namun kira-kira sepuluh detik kemudian, pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar, "_Aw_, kau bisa gombal juga ternyata.."

Kalimat dan cengiran bodoh Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal. Ia sudah mati-matian menahan rasa malunya sedari tadi, respon Chanyeol hanya begitu? "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terbahak saat Baekhyun menhujaninya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi—yang semakin lama berubah menjadi tinjuan, meski hanya tinjuan lemah. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima senti. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, tangan kanannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun. "Mungkin setelah ini aku harus cepat-cepat membawamu pada orang tuaku. Kau siap?"

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi Baekhyun, namun tak urung ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kapanpun."

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Memberikan lumatan lembut pada bibir orang yang dicintainya.

—_END_

**Very big thanks buat yang udah review di FF saya yang sebelumnya :D**

**BaekYeoleuuu | amaliaexotics | ockta1810 | heeliii | ChanHun | AHeechanbaek | chuapExo31**

**RnR please :)**


End file.
